Believe in magic
by AnnieWolf
Summary: Draco hid his true feelings for far to long now and has decided to try out his chances. But, will it be his dream-come-true or a nightmare?


AnnieWolf is proud to present

A Dramione fic

"Believe in magic"

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry I wasn't on for quite a while, but I was just so stuck in school work I really didn't have the time. So a BIG sorry for that! But, I hope you all forgive me, 'cause I have some good news for all of you! I think I'll be finishing How to break down a card-tower some time soon and updating it! x]] I know what you think, 'finally!', but I was just kinda stuck and didn't have time... A bad combination, believe me ... -.- Anyways, the other good news is that I've started writing 2 new stories and am already somewhere in the middle. So, be expecting new fics soon in the cathegories of Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club (one of my fav animes :D ). And I'm even updating this fic to make it up for you guys, not sure yet if it'll be a oneshot or not, but I'll let you know. :] And enough chit-chat! It's time to get serious... Enjoy and please rewiev! 3**

**Discalmer: Nothing's mine obviously...**

That's it. He had to tell her, or he swore he'll just go mental!  
><em>Sigh<em>.  
>Although they've been, to everyone's shock, close friends for the past couple of years, Draco just couldn't ignore those stupid feelings he felt when ever he was with her, or when she would brush her hand by his, or when she smiled at him... She had the most gorgeous of smiles. Such perfection, both on the inside and out, has kept Draco up the whole night for months now... <em>Damn<em> _her_... She just had absolutely no _idea_ what she was doing to him! He hated when she entered the room or wave at him, and his heart would start racing, his hands sweating, his knees trembling and his mind sppining. He couldn't stand being that close to her and yet so far away... She was out of his reach, that was for sure... Surely Scar-head and Weasel-bee would agree on that. They wanted to hex him to death just because he was friends with their pretious bookworm. But, Draco couldn't help it, there was just something about her, something Draco has not expirienced ever before. And it literary made him go _head over hells_ for her, no matter how much he didn't want to admitt it to himself. He had no idea when it all started, it was like, one day, they were chating or taking a walk around the lake together, regular friends stuff and the next day... _SLAM_! Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. At first, he just ignored the strage feelings that mysteriously appeared every time he was with her, but with time, they grew much to big for him to pretend like they weren't there. That's when things like that became more than annoying for him. He didn't want to believe that he was that weak to let just some _girl_ get to him, but the problem was, Granger wasn't _just some girl_, not to him, at least. After some time, he decided to do nothing about it, for it was most likely a silly crush and it will fade with time. But, the more months flew by, the more desperate and hopeless Draco became, for the feelings were still there, as strong and apparent as before, if not even _more_! It terrified him to no end, so he tried getting his mind off of it. He focused more on the classes and studying, Quidditch training and spells and potions, but it only worked for some time. When he got used to his new 'occupations', and done as he always did, his mind would start drifting off and would eventually get to _her_. So, realising it was nothing more than a waste of time, Draco dropped his 'occupations' and contiued on with his life the same as before. He still thought that the feelings will wanish the more time passes, so he didn't bother letting anyone know about his little 'crush', let alone Granger herself. He had no attention, what so ever of telling her... _Ever_. Unfortunately for him, one little moment was enough, _one moment_, to ruin everything for him. He still remembered that fateful day, when he innocently decided to take Granger for a evening walk around the castle. It was winter, and the sparkly snow danced on the light wind, the pale moonlight softly litting the ever green Forbidden forest. They were walking for some time, simply enjoying each other's presence, when Draco noticed that Granger was shivering. Being the gentlemen he is, Draco kindly offered her his cloack. After a bit of arguing, Granger finally agreed to take it, and when she did, she gave Draco a smile. It was that moment, when he saw her simle at him like that, so honestly, so beautifuly, so... _lovingly_, that he realised he was in love with her. It kind of hit him like the Hogwarts express, and for few seconds he just stared blankly at her. Finally pulling himself together, he smiled back at her, but he knew his life was forever ruined. He could never have her, for she only considered him as a friend._ Or has she?_ The thought kept sppining around Draco's head for months now, and he was close to snapping. _But, the Christmas ball was coming close, wasn't it?_  
><em>Maybe it'll be the best time to finally act or express his feelings for her even?<em> He can't keep them in forever, that was something he knew for sure. _So would it be safe than? Will he really be wlling to try? Will he have the courage?_  
>And most important, <em>Will he be able to handle the rejection if it accours?<em>  
>Draco has never before in his life been rejected for anything and he was beyond terrafied of it. But, the moment has come and it was <em>now<em> or _never_. He had to do it. He had to try.  
><em>He had to.<em>

So, later on the Christmas evening, everyone was enjoying themselves at the ball. Some were dancing, some were eating and others were simply chating around the hall. Everybody seemed to be in a good mood, for it was Christmas for Merlin's sake! That is, everyone but Draco Malfoy. He had never been more scared and nervous in his entire life. He just couldn't bring himself to relax and even enjoy anything at all. For he was about to let it all out, he will literary offer his heart to Grenger and if she accepts, he will, he swore, run outside and yell his lougs out, _"She loves me back!_" . But if not,... Well, he'll think about that later. Right now he had to find her. Half an hour later, Draco finally saw her dancing with Weasely in the middle of the crowd. Forcing his way through, he finally got to them and tapped the ginger on the shoulder. "Mind if I take over?" , he asked politely, but, not even giving Weasely a chance to respond, pushed him aside and said, "Why, of course you don't. Now be a lam and bring us some champagne". Weasely shoot him a look before disappearing in the crowd.  
>As Draco took Granger's hand and started dancing, she frowned at him, "Now that wasn't very nice". Draco frowned, "I don't think so, it was a much politer and nicer way to get rid of him than saying, <em>'Shove your little ginger arse somewhere else, Weasel-bee.'<em>, don't you thing?" , he gave his best to keep his mask and usual smirk on, at least for now.  
>Grenger just rolled her eyes as he spun her around.<br>They kept dancing for some time, untill the song ended and the band started playng a slower one. It was 'Magic works' by The Weird Sisters. "Ow, I love this song.." , Grenger sighed as she placed her hands around Draco's neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. Draco blushed a deep shade of red as she made herself comfortable, sp he placed his hands on her waist and they slowly swung to the song.

_So believe that magic works,_  
><em>Don't be afraid of being hurt.<em>  
><em>And don't let this magic die,<em>  
><em>The answer's there,<em>  
><em>Ow just look in her eyes.<em>

It was like the band was encouraging him to tell her, so he decided it really was the perfect moment for it.  
>He nervously cleared his throat, preparing himseld, more mentaly than anything else.<p>

_And don't believe that magic can die!_  
><em>No no no, this magic can't die!<em>

This was it. He'll say it.  
>"Grenger,.." , he leaned his head on her, his lips just above her ears, " <em>I love you. "<em>

_So dance your final dance,_  
><em>'Cause this is your final chance...<em>

He waited anxiously for her reaction, for she didn't even more, he wondered if she even heard him. As the song ended, Granger finally looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.  
>Draco's heart imidiatelly raced up, and he held his breath as prepared himself for the worst...<br>"Draco, I.."

._.. I love you too._  
><em>... I'm sorry.<em>

_Which one was it_? Draco could swear hours passed while he waited for her to finish, but it were merely seconds.  
>" I ... ", Granger mumbled looking down than shoot up at him, her lips meeting his roughly but passionatly.<br>Draco was stunned, a billion of thoughts and feelings rushing through him, but he pushed them all away. The kiss ended as they finally realised they were out of air, so parted.  
>She looked Draco deep into his silver eyes, the way only she could, and said, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." . Draco laughed and leaned in, kissing her again.<br>It was everything he had even hoped for, asked for, even more.  
><em>She<em> was everything he ever hoped for, asked for and _wanted_.  
>And Draco had a feeling she'll always be the only one for him.<br>_For you only get one chance in true love,_ that was what hid mother told him years ago. And he wasn't about to let Hermione go. _Not ever_.  
>As they parted once more, he smirked and grabbing her hand, led her outside the castle.<br>"Where are we going?" , she wondered.  
>"I just have something to take care of. It was kind of a bet I had with myself, you see? And now I have to carry it out." , Draco said, letting go of her hand and stopping at the middle of the entrance. He turned back, facing the castle, and not caring for anything in the world, he yelled at the top of his lougs, <em>"SHE LOVES ME BACK!" .<em>

**Note: There! It's not much, but it just kept poking me from inside my head, I had to write it. Hope it didn't bother that there wasn't really much dialoge, and I hope you liked it! Rewiev! :]]**


End file.
